


What Hydes Inside

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Horror, Knifeplay, Lemon, Minor Injuries, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Science Fiction, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Heero is a former soldier and up and coming scientist trying to find his place in the world. When he meets the girl of his dreams and is offered the opportunity of a lifetime only one things stands in his way... himself:“We are NOT the SAME! I am NOTHING like you!” He made his way to his feet somehow, legs shaking, breath rasping...‘No… you are nothing like me… you are me… and now, we will have what we want…’“And what is that?”‘Her.’
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What Hydes Inside

* * *

Special Thank you to the_black_rose and DarkSharinganZ for all your help and input!

* * *

Heero stumbled through the door, lightning flashed and illuminated the room as he clutched his head in pain. His skull pounded as though the thunder in the sky had chosen him as its new host. Why couldn’t he remember? There was a ball? A party of some sort…? He tried to recall how... why… He was being chased... pursued by the townsfolk. He had to get away… had to leave and never come back… they would be safer… she would be safer…

'Just going to leave and allow her to be possessed by another man?' Heero felt his heart jump at the sudden deep voice that rumbled into the room...

"Who-who said that?" instinctively, he reached for a lantern, fumbling to the matches to light the wick.

'She’s ours you know… or rather… mine…' 

“What?”

**_The sound of her breathy moans… The salty taste of her skin…. The sound of her skirts gathering under his greedy hands..._ **

"No!” He had to focus. There were things he had to do. He continued to search the room. He needed food? Identification? Clothing? No… he needed something more than that…

'How about her naked body under ours… sounds delicious, doesn’t it?'

"Stop it! What kind of monster are you?! Show yourself!" A deep, dark laugh rumbled around him, shaking his core. 

'Oh, I would... but you won’t let me…' The deep voice hissed and he gripped his head, his eyes roaming around the room frantically as he tried to find his attacker… 

He spun around, eyes landing on the drapes as they whipped in the wind. "I have to run… have to get away from here before they-"

'Why should we? Just kill them all.” The voice chuckled. ‘Honestly. Do I have to do everything for you?' Do everything? What had this voice done? Was he the reason the townsfolk were angry? If so, why were they chasing…?

"Clearly you’ve already done too much!" Heero growled in frustration. How could the nameless, faceless stranger have done anything? Who was he…?

'Oh, Come on! Those bastards had it coming! I did this world a favor having us kill them!' Kill them...? He felt his head swim as the image of blood dripping down his arms and pooling on the floor around him consumed his senses… the sick, coppery smell… 

“You’ve turned me into a murderer! I can never be with her now!” Heero’s anguished cry tore from his throat. His stomach churned and his balance wavered. 

'You can… all you have to do is take her… or… I can.. Since you’ve never been man enough…’

“That’s not-! I was respecting her! Adhering to custom! Trying to get her family to-”

‘Milliard would never have accepted you! You’re a nobody from nowhere with nothing to offer his precious sister!’ The voice taunted and Heero felt his lungs tighten and burn with rage at the thought... ‘But I… I can give her everything because I will take what we need… you can never do that…’

_Aqua eyes locked with his, brows knit with concern, luscious, pink lips pursed into a frown...._

_“Heero… you’ve been acting so strangely lately… is it something Milliard said?"_

_“No… I’ve just been… distracted lately… thinking about the future…"_

_"Heero…"_

_"I am close to finishing the formula and when I do, I will finally have what I need to…" he stopped, his throat tightening as his heart pounded in his chest._

_"To… what?" She asked, eyes shining._

_"To ask you… to be my wife, Relena… if you’ll have me…”_

_"Heero!” She jumped forward into his arms. “Yes! Of course I will!” The pure look of joy in her eyes stirred him. He leaned forward and down and captured her lips with his own in a tender kiss..._

‘See? Asking instead of telling…. That’s the problem! She is ours! Let’s take her… I know what I want…”

**_Her lips; red and swollen… the taste of strawberries and wine… sweet vanilla perfume… the moistness between her legs as she gasped his name…_ **

“Stop!” Heero roared to the air around him “I would never have done that! It never happened!” He hoped. He tried to recall… hoped he couldn’t find the memory… he ached for her as any would-be lover might but he had wanted to wait… had decided to...

‘You’re right. You never would have…’ The voice hissed again and Heero felt the hairs on his neck raise. ‘But I…. I have no qualms taking what I want…. And I wasn't the only one who wanted it… She begged for it…’

“No!” 

**_Vanilla perfume… the sweet smell of the roses around them… the cool evening breeze had made her skin prickle with goose bumps and her pert nipples pebble against her gown..._ **

**_“Heero… stop!” Her melodious giggle filled his ears, stoking his desire. “Someone will see us…”_ **

**_“Let them…” His tongue lavished her neck… Her ear… his hands grasping at her sides..._ **

**_“Heero… come now, stop fooling around…” A low, throaty chuckle…_ **

**_“I haven’t even begun to fool around, my dear…” His lips claimed hers in a searing kiss…_ **

**_"What has gotten into you?" She asked, voice more serious. "You've never been this…"_ **

**_"I know what I want…" He kissed her again, his hand on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer… His lips trailed down her throat...she sighed..._ **

‘Her body was so soft… so pliant under ours… She thrashed… Oh, how she moaned! It was glorious!’

"No! Stop it! I know it didn’t happen!"

‘Didn’t it? Are you so sure…?’ Again, he tried his best to recall… to receive some inkling from his consciousness whether or not the voice spoke truth... He loved her - respected her too much… They could be together if only...

‘They mean to take her from you… They always did… The serum was your only hope… I am your only hope…’ 

The serum. The start of his problems.... He had needed more time… more funding… It had been his life’s ambition since returning from the war. He had to prove himself to them… to himself… for her...

_“Ah! Mr. Yuy! What a welcome sight you are! I take it by your presence here that your experiments have met with success?”_

_“Not yet, Lord Khushrenada. However, I feel that with just a little more time, I will reach the breakthrough we need!”_

_“You’d better hope so. The board of directors is beginning to lose faith.”_

_“Well, I haven’t” Relena walked up behind him and threaded her arm into his. The contact had been electrifying… every time they touched, no matter how brief or innocent, set his heart racing. “Heero’s the brightest mind our country has to offer.”_

_“Well, Mr. Yuy, it is refreshing to witness such loyalty. I expect the same sort of devotion from you." Lord Treize Khushrenada was the representative from the board assigned to oversee his progress. If he couldn’t be impressed… “Chin up, Yuy. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Khushrenada walked off without so much of a second glance. Heero felt his fists clench, eyes cast down to the floor._

_“He’s right to doubt me. Two years and still… so close and yet…” Her grip on his arm tightened. He couldn’t look at her..._

_“Don’t listen to him, Heero.”_

_“Relena… If I don’t get results soon, they’ll withdraw my funding… I’ll lose everything: my status, my research… you…”_

_“Heero… look at me.” He didn’t, and she walked in front of him and forced him to look at her, cupping his face in her hands. “You will never lose me. You will succeed and show all of them what you can do!” Her eyes glowed with determination, trust and confidence that made his heart swell._

_“How can you be so good to me… be so sure that I’ll get it right?” Her lips curved into a bright smile and for a moment he forgot how to breathe._

_“Because I know you… and I believe in you…”_

_“Relena…” He pulled her close, looking into her eyes… aqua orbs shining with love… for him… He leaned in and touched his forehead to hers._

‘You wanted to take her then…’

“No. I was just holding her…”

‘And you wanted to do more… kiss her… tear her dress off her ample cures and lavish her naked body with our-’

“Stop it! Stop!”

‘You’ve wanted her since the first moment you laid eyes on her… remember?’ He did...

_The day had been long, his eyes burned from lack of sleep and the words from his notes blurred together as they glared at him from the page. He dipped his quill again in a futile effort to finish the final equation. Suddenly, the door to his study opened and the usual smell of old parchment and wood found themselves mingling with a new scent…_

_Vanilla and roses… He inhaled deeper than he meant to and looked up to see the stern face of his former commanding officer, Milliard Peacecraft, or Zechs as he’d known him once. Behind the tall, blond man stood a dainty figure, a foot shorter and far more petite, with golden hair left long save for two braids pulled at her temples. Her soft, cerulean eyes widened upon the sight of him and she seemed to stare. She was beautiful. He could not help his own gaze from lingering… Her dress hugged her figure in the most flattering way, the pink shade accentuating the pallor of her skin… He suddenly found himself longing to caress it…_

_“I had heard you had begun work here recently.” Never one to beat around the bush, Milliard started off the conversation and forced his attention off of his feminine visitor._

_“Yes. And I owe you my thanks." He locked the older man's arm in a strong shake. "It seems your recommendation was what made them consider me. I was granted this position in lieu of a final exam. If my theory proves true and the formula sound, I will have a permanent place in the organization.”_

_“And what theory might that be, sir?” Her voice was soft but strong, melodious…_

_“Yuy, permit me to introduce to you my younger sister, Relena. She is in town visiting to aid my wife in her delicate condition.” Heero had heard Zechs had settled down and that his wife was expecting, but in all their years in the service, the older man had never mentioned a sister._

_“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Yuy.” She offered him a slight curtsy and he felt his heart flip._

_“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Peacecraft.” Heero returned with a bow…and took her hand, brushing his lips across the back... Even through the glove he could feel her heat and saw the stain of a blush color her cheeks._

‘The pleasure really could have been yours… if you’d taken it…’

“I had to focus on my research! If I could finish my work.. If I could have perfected the formula...”

‘You honestly think that would matter?’ The voice taunted again. ‘That’s what you killed those men for…They were using you...and they wanted her.... Wanted to keep her from you…’

“No...no... NO! I killed them because they were going to use my serum… to take out parliament… I had to stop them!”

‘Then you admit you killed them!’

_"Mr. Yuy! Congratulations on your success! Truly our serum is a scientific marvel!" Dermail stated, handing him a glass of red wine. "You have truly earned your place as one of us!"_

_"Indeed!" Dekim added. "Thanks to your efforts, we finally have what we need to set the final stage of our plan in motion!" Heero felt his heart clench and his blood run cold._

_"What plan, my lords?"_

_"Why, the hostile takeover of the British empire!"_

_"Thanks to you, our soldiers will have the strength and endurance to overtake the palace and parliament in more hours!" Septum added. Heero always hated that man's nasally, raspy voice… it added to his indignation… his blood began to heat and his heart pound…_

_"Take over?" Heero felt his breath quickening. "I created this serum to help the British Empire, not overthrow it!"_

_"Oh, but you will help it, my boy, under our control and supervision! You will be our chief scientist in charge of manufacturing more of that amazing formula!"_

_"No…" he whispered. All those long hours and sleepless nights… all the faith she placed in him… he did this for the empire… for her…_

_"What was that?" Dekim's voice was dark with newfound disappointment._

_"No. I won't do it! I will not be party to the mass murder of innocents!" Heero growled… His head hurt… His eyes burned and his heart raced as his chest tightened painfully…_

_"You will do as we say! You are nothing without our backing! We will take everything from you! Everything! And then how do you think you'll get the beautiful Miss Peacecraft as your bride?" That was the final straw._ **_With those words his vision went red. He saw blood, heard their cries… the crunch of their bones as he...As they..._ **

“No! You killed them! You did this! I was only-!” 

‘Fool!” The voice boomed and Heero felt a pain so strong pulse through his head that his knees hit the tiled floor with a violent thud. ‘Have you not realized by now? I exist inside you… because of you…. We are one and the same!’

“We are NOT the SAME! I am NOTHING like you!” He made his way to his feet somehow, legs shaking, breath rasping...

‘No… you are nothing _like_ me… you _are_ me… and now, we will have what we want…’

“And what is that?”

‘Her.’ 

Heero felt a chill consume every nerve of his body…. He felt the hot desire… the lust… coursing through his veins like a poison… 

‘I want her under me, screaming… pleading… begging for me to take her… to make her mine over and over again… to feel release within her as she cries out our name.... And then I want to see the life leave her eyes as my hands squeeze it out of her throat…’ Heero felt fear grip him and threw himself and his stomach heave.

“NO!” His hands flew to his head again, as though trying to squeeze the evil thoughts out of his consciousness… "Why would you want to… to kill her?! I need her! I need-!"

'Oh, I know what you want from her… what we both want…'

**_She gasps his name as his pace increases… She's warm… so warm and tight… crying out his name as her manicured nails dig into his shoulders..._ **

He shook his head to try and dislodge the illusion...the sweet, desirable illusion… 

'But you know… you know she needs to die…'

“I won’t let you hurt her!”

‘As if you have a choice!’ That evil laugh overtook his skull. 

“I’ll stop you… I’ll stop us both!” Heero reached for the scalpel on the workbench, struggling one hand against the other as he tried in vain to raise it to his jugular.

‘You think you’re strong enough to stop me?!’ strong enough? What made him strong enough?

_“Working late again, Mr. Yuy?” Her voice soft with light concern. He grunted his reply. No one would accuse him of being an excellent conversationalist, let alone remotely personable, but something in her tone made him pause._

_“This equation will not solve itself, Miss Peacecraft.” His voice may have been a bit gruffer than he’d meant but she showed no sign of it bothering her._

_“I see… I was hoping I might have a moment of your time… but I can come back later.” Her voice fell, the disappointment in her tone causing him to look up to see her beautiful eyes downcast to the floor._

_“No,” His voice responded before he realized he spoke. “You can stay.” The smile that spread across her perfect lips made his heart jump… Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. She had returned often to keep him company; assisted him and -in return-He taught her things: showed her how to do what he did… and she helped ward off the exhaustion and monotony with her presence..._

‘I see... ‘ The voice hissed. ‘Hoping to draw strength from her… from her love… but she isn't here…' Heero struggled to breathe. 'You know how popular she is… how beautiful… you know she has admirers…'

_She stood with her friends, the sun playing in the long curls of her hair, and her parasol hiding her delicate complexion from the direct rays. Outside or in he seemed to be able to smell her perfume… vanilla and roses… delicate and sweet… A few men had corralled around her, vying for her affections but her expression was platonic and uninterested… until her eyes met his. They lit up, eyebrows lifting, lips curving into a perfect smile._

_“Heero!” She paused and blushed. “I mean, Mr. Yuy… I am so pleased you could attend…” She meant it. For the first time in his life there was someone who wanted him nearby… was pleased to have him around._

'Why would she want you?' The darkness taunted. 'She will leave you…'

“No… Relena…” He called to her as if she could hear his futile plea…

‘She won’t come… or rather, she could… I could make her… again and again…’

“Stop it!” The scalpel clattered to the floor and he reached for a vial of liquid he knew would do the trick… end his pathetic existence… then he couldn't harm her… she would be better off…

_A few drops of blood fell from his hand onto the white lab coat and he swallowed a curse as he reached for a medical kit. This was not the first time he had cut himself. The closer he came to his deadline, the shakier he became… The letter had been all too clear..._

_“I regret to inform you that the time allotted to you for your experiment is nearing its end. If your research does not produce results within the next few weeks, we will be forced to revoke your funding and remove you from our esteemed colleagueship.”_

_“Heero? Oh! You’re hurt!” He hadn’t heard her come in. He was too tired… Too many hours in the lab… Her hands closed on his as she bandaged his wound with her gentle touch… “You need to be more careful!” The words of her soft chastisement fell on deaf ears, but the concern in her voice did not. He turned to face her._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I had wondered where you’ve been." She offered a sad frown. "My brother said you haven’t left the lab in weeks.” She continued to hold his hand, eyes locking with his. “When is the last time you slept?” Heero couldn’t remember. He shook his head._

_“I don’t have time to sleep, Relena… I must finish this… I am nearly there… I just have to-” Relena shushed him and he felt his eyes widen again._

_“You have to rest! An exhausted mind cannot function. You know this.” She paused and touched a gentle hand to his cheek. “Rest… for me?” Her brows knit in concern._

_She was worried for him… For as long as he could remember, no one had ever truly worried about him… He let her tug him over to the small couch in the lab. She sat, patted the spot next to her. He sat; his legs practically falling out from under him as he did so. She reached for him and he was too weak to resist as she pushed his head onto her shoulder… Her scent overwhelmed him… If anyone saw them, her reputation would be… but her warm hand soothed his brow. The rise and fall of her chest and the rhythmic sound of her breathing lulled him. She was willing to sacrifice that for him… her reputation… to see that he would rest… succeed…_

_“Hush now…” She whispered, and he did, focusing on the rise and fall of her breathing…_

‘You could have taken her then… she was prone… willing to debase her reputation with you… And I would have taken advantage… full advantage… but you were too weak...as always!'

“NO!”

‘If only you had taken the serum sooner... Let me have your mind… I would have-’

**_Satin sheets moved beneath their naked bodies as he kissed and sucked his way down her exposed flesh… one, ample mound in his mouth, the other in his hand as his teeth teased the tender flesh of her nipple… She sighed and fisted his hair in her hands as she begged for him to go lower..._ **

“ENOUGH!” Heero roared even as he felt his resolve wavering… he had come so far… waited so long.. Sacrificed… risked his own life… 

_Finally, the formula was complete! He raced around the lab, gathering the necessary implements and ingredients and measured them accordingly… He lit the bunsen burner and placed the beaker over it with care… Not too hot or it would ruin the molecular compound… Too cold and it would never bond. It had to be just right. He needed to test it. There was no time to find a subject… No time to locate a string of willing volunteers… The thermometer read the right temperature: 160 degrees Fahrenheit. Perfect. He pulled the beaker from the fire with expert care using tongs and poured off the mixture into several small vials. If this was right; if he was right… all his problems would be solved… They would finally accept him… and he would finally be worthy of her..._

_He had only to test it… There was no time. Taking a vial off the rack, he lifted it to his lips and closed his eyes…_

_“Relena…”_

_The liquid burned as though it had never cooled; the vile taste nearly causing his gag reflex to force him to reject the disgusting brew. He held it in and got it down, her eyes in his mind… His muscles ached and his lungs burned. His blood was on fire! It felt like an eternity had passed before the pain finally subsided… but once it did…_

_He felt stronger. He felt as though he had never lost a night of sleep; as though he could take on hundreds of soldiers single handedly in a one-sided battle…_

_It worked!_

‘You risked everything… put it all on the line to impress those uppercrust bastards… to earn their respect… and they laughed at you… Even after your success… they laughed at you until that day… Remember?

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming.” He felt his stomach turn. He didn't like drawing attention to himself on the best of days, let alone went out of his way to make a public statement… but they had to see… “As you know, I have worked tirelessly to create a super serum that would allow a single man the strength and endurance of ten effectively turning him into a one-man regiment!” His eyes found hers, shining with hope. He hadn’t told her of the success, let alone using himself as a guinea pig._

_“And you are so certain it works?” Treize inquired, the eyes of his fellow lords Duke Dermail, Dekim Barton, and General Septum scrutinized him._

_“I assure you, I have tested it and the results are… Well, see for yourselves.” He reached down and with the effort of lifting a piece of paper, he hefted the large, solid oak table off the floor single-handedly over his head to the shock and amazement of his fellow scientists._

_“My word!” Dermal exclaimed. “How can this be happening?”_

_“Yuy, you used yourself as the test-subject?” He nodded. His eyes found hers. Concern, and fear for him, not of him swirled in their aqua depths. His lips curved into a small smile just for her._

_“There was no time for me to find another subject. I’ve been taking the serum for over two weeks now and I have only grown stronger. The solution has a foul taste but if you can get past it, you will feel better than you ever will in your life.”_

_“Well, Mr. Yuy,” Treize walked to him and inspected as if looking for wires of tricks. “It appears you have truly succeeded.” Treize’s small smile of approval did nothing to hide the disdain in his eyes. “Welcome to our society.” The back pats and congratulatory words flowed out around him as he made his way around the circle. He couldn't see her. She had walked away… All of this meant nothing without her..._

_'_ They used you…' The voice taunted. 'Now they are dead. They can't use you any longer… You're free!'

"No! I'm not free! As long as you haunt my mind I will never know peace! I have to… to end it!" Heero spotted the scalpel on the floor and dove for it with his right hand just to have the left attack it and push it away 

'Just give in! Let me have control! I will make sure no one ever laughs at us again! I will make sure your name will be known throughout the world!'

"I don't want the kind of infamy you promise! I just wanted-"

'A normal life? To marry her and live happily?' The voice scoffed. 'You'll be better off when she's dead… Your final weakness will be removed and nothing will stand in the way!'

"Weakness?!" The pain in his skull was unbearable now, as though an unseen force were trying to crush his brain… "Relena is not my weakness! She's my… my…"

‘She will be our undoing… so I will rid us of her… after I take what we both want from her…’ The darkness chuckled.

“No… Please...” He felt his consciousness fading as it grappled in the darkness of his mind with the other voice…

“Heero?” Her voice echoed into the room. He froze as he felt the darkness smile.

‘She’s here… It’s time!’

“No…” but it was too late. The darkness forced him to answer… to beckon her inside… to trap her… Relena was going to die. He was going to kill her… and there was nothing he could do to stop it…

* * *

Thunder raged in the dark evening sky as a freezing cold rain violently pelted the earth. It was the sort of evening that boded ill for any and all unfortunate enough to be caught in it, but for the occupant of the carriage, it was truly dreadful. Relena pulled her Cape close to ward off the draft of the icy wind as it howled its way inside. The mood of the weather echoed that of her heart. Something was wrong with Heero; terribly wrong. She clutched the tiny handbag in her gloved hands close to her chest, uttering a silent prayer to God above to watch over them both as she followed through with her plan...

Somerset House was an imposing figure of a building on the most pleasant of days, but the weather mixed with a sense of dread caused the building that towered before her to seem an ominous giant. Three members of the society had been injured by an unknown assailant. She had heard that the suspect had been seen running away cloaked in mystery by the dark of the stormy evening. She hoped she was wrong about her conclusions to his identity... but she doubted it. 

Heero had been acting so strangely ever since he started taking that dreadful serum. These past two years, she had watched him; helped him, as he struggled with the formula and with returning to normal life outside the military. 

He thought enough of her to teach her; something her brother could never be bothered to do. She would spend hours with Heero, handing him various utensils and instruments and watching as he measured and compared. She took down notes as he prattled off calculations and observations - explaining how and why compounds would interact...

_His hand steadied her as she poured the searing liquid from the beaker into the vial. He was so close, the warmth of his body invading the thin fabric of her dress as he guided her. She could feel his breath on her neck and the steady beat of his heart mixing with her own as she tried to remember how to breathe…_

_“Slowly, now. If you add the compound too quickly to the mixture, it will bubble over and the catalyst won’t have enough time to allow the elements to react and bond accordingly.” His voice was stern, but held a patience and tenderness that warmed her. Their proximity and apparent familiarity would be frowned upon - if anyone had been around to witness it. But when it came to Heero, the fact of the matter was that he was merely helping her with the experiment. That’s all it ever seemed to be with him. Despite… Well, despite the thrilling warmth he sent through her whenever he was near._

_The last drop of the liquid merged with the contents of the vial she was holding! Finally! Success!_

_“We did it,” She exclaimed. Relena turned towards him; the corners of his lips turned up into a smile._

_“No, you did it.” He pointed to the bubbling sample. “I was just your guide.” She returned his smile, missing the warmth of his body behind her…_

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For giving me this chance… for allowing me to assist you like this. It has been… I mean-” she looked down. She saw his shoes step closer._

_“I should be thanking you.” She looked up at him, eyes wide. “If not for you I would still be in the early stages of the experiment.”_

_“I’m just glad I was able to do something.”_

_“You have… in more ways than one…” He caressed her cheek with the back of his calloused finger._

_“Heero…”_

_He leaned in, hesitantly, and she felt her breath catch as she waited… waited for the contact.... Finally, his lips pressed gently against hers in a feather-light caress. He did not linger. He pulled back and looked at the ground, mumbling an apology… She grabbed his hand, his eyes flashed up to meet hers, surprise evident… She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He smiled..._

It had been their first kiss: short, sweet and innocent; but, in that brief contact, she felt her whole body light on fire. It was so different from their last kiss. He had been so insistent; almost forceful as he held her to him. There was a darkness in his tone and in his eyes that had scared her. She never thought she could be afraid of him. In fact, she wasn’t. The fear she had felt as he crushed his lips and body to hers hadn’t been of him...It had been for him.

_The council had assembled in the room for Heero’s presentation. Relena was given a seat of honor next to her brother - who was originally responsible for Heero’s nomination. The men blustered and the few women present whispered in speculation as to the exact subject matter and level of success of Heero’s latest experiments. It didn’t take long for Heero to walk out looking impressive in his dark grey suit with a dark blue tie. She smiled. She bought him that tie. It matched his eyes..._

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming.” He was nervous. It was little secret to her that Heero hated being in the spotlight or indeed the center of any form of attention, but this was important. His eyes met hers and she offered him an encouraging smile. “As you know, I have worked tirelessly to create a super serum that would allow a single man the strength and endurance of ten - effectively turning him into a one-man regiment!” His eyes found hers and she tried her best to convey her love and support._

_“And you are so certain it works?” Treize inquired, the eyes of his fellow lords Duke Dermail, Dekim Barton, and General Septum scrutinized the young scientist._

_“I assure you, I have tested it and the results are… Well, see for yourselves.” He reached down and hefted the large, solid oak table off the floor - with one hand! Heero lifted it over his head - to the murmured shock and amazement of his fellow scientists… and her._

_“My word!” Dermail exclaimed. “How can this be happening?”_

_“Yuy, you used yourself as the test-subject?” Treize’s smooth, nauseating voice sounded from his position in the corner of the room. The arrogant-looking jerk sat, smug and permanently unimpressed. If it hadn’t been an unladylike thing to do, she might have fantasized about punching him._

_Heero's eyes found Relena’s and he nodded. Concern; fear for him and his well being gripped her heart in a vice. He had tested it on himself! He could have died or been seriously injured. Or sickened! ‘Oh, no, Heero….’_

_His lips curved into a small smile just for her… but she couldn’t return it._

_“There was no time for me to find another subject. I’ve been taking the serum for over two weeks now and I have only grown stronger. The solution has a foul taste but if you can get past it, you will feel better than you ever will in your life.”_

_“Well, Mr. Yuy,” Treize walked to him and inspected as if looking for wires or tricks. Relena felt insulted for Heero at the insinuation that he would be so dishonest.... But more than that, she felt… fear… fear for him._

_“It appears you have truly succeeded.” Treize’s small smile of approval did nothing to hide the disdain in his eyes. “Welcome to our society.” The pats on the back and congratulatory words flowed raound him and she tried her best to be happy for him, but the feeling of dread…. It robbed her lungs of air and she felt the walls crushing in around her. She stood, gathered her skirts and rushed from the room._

_It didn’t take long for him to find her. She had run to one of the nearby, empty drawing rooms to allow herself time to think._

_“Relena…” She couldn’t look at him. Not yet. “I’m sorry…” His voice was soft and sincere. She turned to him, unsure what to say or how to address why she was so cross._

_“What were you thinking?! Testing an unknown compound on yourself?!”_

_“Relena-”_

_“Did you stop to think of what might have happened?” She felt her throat tighten, but she had to speak… he had to be told. “If you had died-” She bit back a sob._

_“But I didn’t.”_

_“But you could have, Heero! And did you ever stop to think about what that would do…?”_

_“Relena, please-”_

_“I love you! I couldn’t bear it if something had happened to you!” She turned from him again. “I could have lost you.” She couldn’t fight the sob… It bubbled to the surface and tears began to slide down her cheeks. Tears of worry… of grief for his desperation and his carelessness…_

_“Relena…” She felt his hands on her shoulders. “I had to test to serum… to know if it worked… I’m sorry…”_

_She turned to face him._

_“You’re right. What I did was selfish, but I did it for you… for us…” She couldn’t look at him. He took a gentle hand and raised her chin to look into her eyes._

_“Promise me… now that you’ve proven it works, promise me you won’t take it anymore?”_

_“Relena… I have to keep testing it before we can be sure of the long term effects.”_

_“No, Heero. There has to be another way.”_

_“There isn’t… I can’t let anyone else risk themselves for this in good conscience… in case-”_

_“In case what, Heero? In case it proves deadly? Are you really willing to die for this? Even after I…” she took a moment to swallow down her tears. “Heero, I can’t lose you… I can’t…” The tears flowed freely now. “I know it's your life, but you’ve promised to spend it with me… that we’ll be together…”_

_“We will be! I just need a little more time-”_

_“Heero-”_

_“Believe in me, Relena. I promise just a little longer…” She shook her head. “I have an anti-serum I can make at any time. I promise as soon as I’m sure of the stability of the formula, I’ll make it and rid myself of the effects...”_

_“Heero…” He kissed her then, softly at first, but she deepened it as she sobbed into his lips._

_“You’ll take the anti-serum?”_

_“Soon.” He promised and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him, all of her pain, worry and love wrapped into the kiss… until something… changed…_

_“Relena…” His voice was low and dark… He kissed her again, stronger this time, his hands began to roam… His tongue sought entry into her mouth. She tried to pull back and chastise him for the public display, but his tongue found a way in and she lost herself for a moment in the sensation… After a moment longer, she regained her mind and pulled away to gasp for air._

_“Heero… stop!” She tried to push him away gently with a nervous laugh... “Someone will see us…”_

_“Let them…” He pulled her closer and dipped his head down; tongue lavishing her neck… her ear… his hands grasping at her sides… She tried again to pull away, this time, all joviality gone. Something wasn’t… right. This… this wasn’t like him at all..._

_“Heero… come now, stop fooling around…” A low, throaty chuckle… He tightened his grip around her waist..._

_“I haven’t even begun to fool around, my dear…” His lips claimed hers in a searing kiss… She shoved, hard against his chest and broke the connection._

_"What has gotten into you?" She asked, voice more serious. "You've never been this…"_

_"I know what I want…" He kissed her again, his hand on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer… His lips trailed down her throat…_

_“No!” She ripped herself from his hold and moved away - towards the door. He stood there, staring at her, his gaze seeming to burn through her gown... and in the light of the fire from the hearth he seemed so… sinister…. So unlike her gentle Heero…_

She shivered as the memory overtook her. That had been the day she knew she had to take action. She had seen firsthand how the serum was changing him… felt it in the forcefulness of his kiss... Something...different was trying to take control of him. Something that couldn’t be reasoned with… 

She closed her eyes, even as the nervous perspiration on her hand began to wet the silken glove.... The item inside the precious handbag was indispensable for what needed to be done… For what she needed to do.

“I do believe in you…” She paused and looked out at the storm from the window of the carriage. “Yes, I do… Which is why I have to take this chance… for both of us…” After that encounter, she had made it a habit not to be alone with him. The last time she visited his lab, she had done so with her brother whom she had convinced to check on Heero’s progress… 

_It was clear her distance confused and hurt him; more evidence in her mind that he did not remember their forceful encounter. If he didn’t remember, then there was a chance, however small, that the serum could, in fact, be counteracted…. He had told her of the anti-serum formula. She knew it had to be somewhere in his lab. While her brother and Heero had left the room to review his latest findings with the board, she had snuck back into his lab to search through his notes. It didn’t take her long. She had been there often enough; helped him organize well enough that finding it had been fairly simple. She pulled a spare sheet of paper from his book and scribbled down a copy of the formula, as detailed as she could, before folding the parchment and shoving it carefully into her handbag and turned to leave._

_“Sister, what are you doing in here?” Milliardo asked as he and Heero returned. Relena found herself face to face with both of them._

_“I was doing some light reading.” She stated. “I know you don’t approve, Milli, but Heero has been teaching me much about the scientific world and I was hoping to learn a bit more while you men were otherwise detained.” Her brother’s face fell into a slight scowl, but more at Heero than at her._

_“I see…” Her brother eyed her warily but said nothing further about it. “I will give you a moment with Heero alone, but remember, Lucretzia is expecting us for dinner so, do be quick.” She felt her heart freeze in her chest for a moment, but nothing seemed off about Heero at the time… and she missed…. Oh, how she’d missed him! Her brother left the room and Heero stood, looking at his feet, shoulders down. He looked truly hurt… and it broke her heart…_

_“Relena…” He didn’t move, but the sorrow in his voice spoke volumes. “You’re still angry with me… about the serum.” She shook her head and stepped toward him._

_“I’m not angry… not anymore at least. I know you never meant to worry me. I just wish…” she reached out for him. “I wish you wouldn’t have taken such a risk…”_

_“Relena…”_

_“I love you, Heero… No matter what, please, believe that.” She touched his cheek and his eyes rose to meet hers. She felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest at the look of helplessness… defeat… He reached up and cupped his hand over hers._

_He nodded; his lips curved into a small, sad smile._

_“I have to go…” She lowered her hand but he held it still, gently. “I will see you soon… I promise.” He nodded and released her and she felt her heart breaking as he did so._

If she was wrong… if the anti-serum failed… 

The building was deathly quiet as she made her way down the expansive halls. The only sound was the roaring of the wind, the driving rain on the windows and the clicking of her shoes against the marble floors. It was still and eerie and her sense of foreboding grew with every step. But, she had to get to him… had to try…

His lab was dark. There was a window open and the sound of the storm whipping violently past the drapes echoed like a cautionary voice telling her to turn back. She steeled her nerve, clutching her hand over her chest.

"Come on, Relena. He needs you now more than ever." 

* * *

"Where are you?" 

"I am here, Relena… over by the table…" He could barely breathe as fear for her life overtook him… She went to his side, reached for him... 

"Heero… you're soaking wet!" She was so close… He could smell her perfume… 

"I've been so worried!" She pulled back to look at him, her eyes roamed his face, her hands rubbed his arms.

"Relena… you can't be here!" In spite of his words of rejection, he pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair, holding onto her as if letting her go would kill him.\

"I don't understand. What's happening, Heero?" 

'Let's take her now!'

He couldn't let the darkness make him hurt her… He forcefully pushed her away and she stumbled backward. Confusion swirled in her eyes as she stepped toward him. He had to get her to leave….even if it meant losing her…

"I don't want you anymore! You have to leave… Get away from me and never return!"

"What? No… Heero… you don't mean that…" There was hurt in her voice mixed with disbelief. It killed him, but he had to get her out of there… no matter what.

"I do!" He growled. She locked eyes with him, hers swirling with pain and confusion, her brows drawn together in concern "You're nothing but a distraction, Relena. You're in my way. Leave and never come back!"

"Heero, I can't do that, remember?" She stepped toward him and he stumbled back. "I love you…"

"I don't love you." He spat, but she didn't show any sign of believing him. "I wooed you to get closer to the organization… You never actually meant anything to me!" He felt his heart breaking with every lie but... he had to save her… "Get out of my sight." He turned from her… 

"No," she answered. "I don't believe you; not for a second." She stepped toward him and he felt his whole body stiffen in place. "I know you love me…" she reached for him. "I told you that you would never lose me… and I meant it then as I mean it now…"

"Relena… please…" Her arms enveloped him, her head buried in his chest, fingers bunched in his shirt… 

"I'm here…" She whispered. He pulled away from her just enough to lean down…

'If you will not take her, then I will… and I won't be gentle…' The darkness sneered and Heero felt his control yanked from him.

It crushed his lips to hers, hot, heavy and full of physical need. She returned his kiss, gentle and soft… It deepened the kiss, his hands rubbing the skin on the underside of her breast making her gasp in surprise. Heero felt the confusing mix of disgust for his actions and arousal from their contact… It shoved his tongue in her mouth and caressed hers with it… But Relena was obviously no fool. She somehow seemed to know something changed… She broke their kiss, eyes wide, lips swollen and red.

"Heero…" Her voice came out breathy and soft. "What's come over you?" 

The darkness chuckled, low and throaty before seizing her lips in another forceful kiss. She pushed against him, hands flat against his chest. It seemed to take some sick pride in being so much stronger… His hands roamed her body but his arms held her firmly to him. In spite of her resistance, a moan tore from her throat… 

'She's so… so delicious… You've always loved her hair down, right?' The darkness taunted and reached up, releasing her hair from the clasp allowing the golden hair to cascade down her slender back. It reached down and grabbed the fabric of her bodice, tearing it in one strong yank… She seemed to regain her senses.

"Heero!" She pushed away and her resistance gave him the strength to take control again as he nearly threw her from him.

"Relena… please… you have… to run… run away…"

"What's happening?" He growled and tore his gaze from her, turning away.

"The serum… Relena… I'm a monster… a killer… there's a voice inside me… he wants… he desires to… kill… and I'm not strong enough…. Please… while I still have control, leave!" Her eyes widened; brows knit in concern and...

'That look! That pity! WE DO NOT NEED HER PITY!' He clutched his head as pain seared through his skull.

"How dare you look at us like that! How DARE you!" His voice roared at her. She winced but did not try to leave. Her brows rose but knit together in anger and concern.

"What are you?! Why are you doing this to him?"

"I am him! I am what he's always been; always needed to be!" She shook her head.

"No… I don't believe you. My Heero would never hurt anyone if he didn't have to!"

"He killed those men!" The voice roared back. He had. He remembered their blood… His vision went black… He felt his consciousness fading… The memory of the coppery smell… the squishing… He couldn't be with her now… He didn't deserve her… but… the darkness… it wanted to… He couldn't let it… He had to wake up… to pull out of the void… Relena would die! He couldn't be with her but he couldn't let this monster kill her!

His vision returned… He could hear it using his voice to taunt her… tease her...

"He is weak…" The impostor said. "But you know… I owe you my thanks in a way."

"What do you mean?" At some point during his blackout, the darkness had begun to close the gap between them...

"He wanted you… your heart… your body… His desire for you helped create me." He was mere inches from her now… It didn’t lie… He had wanted her… loved her... "Do you know how long he's wanted to have you under him…" He leaned forward and took her hair in his fingers... "to be inside you…" He leaned and whispered in her ear... "to hear you moan his name…" She trembled slightly. Heero felt his ire rise. Yes, he wanted her, but not like that! Not before he did things the right way… Heero felt an evil grin snake its way to his lips… "He did this… because he wanted you…" He pulled away from her...

"Then… you're saying this is my fault…?" She looked down. 

'No… No, Relena…I was being selfish…'

"That's right." He hissed. "But you can help make it right…" He moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down and around to her waist…

"How… what must I do… to make you let him go…?" He laughed and his arms wrapped around her from behind. She stiffened as his hands cupped her breasts… Even as she shuddered, he felt the sickening joy the darkness took at her discomfort...

"There is nothing." He laughed again. "I _am_ him, now." He lowered one hand to gather her skirt and Heero nearly screamed in anger… "I plan to take you, here and now… and then kill you… so that there will never be a reason for him to fight again." 

"Alright," she began, "I understand." Heero felt his consciousness grow cold in shock...

"Do you?" His voice, low and husky taunted her. He put his lips on her neck…

“You are stronger than I am… faster, too. I would never be able to outrun you… and I will surely be dead before any discover I am here…” He kissed up to her ear; his hand continued to slide her skirts up… 

'No… no, Relena…'

“You’re not going to fight?” She shook her head and he chuckled. 

“Why would I?” Her voice deepened… She sounded… aroused? “I’m in the arms of a real man for the first time in my life…” She looked up at him over her shoulder. “I may as well enjoy it before I die.” His brow raised and a sly smile curled onto his lips… Heero felt as though someone stabbed him… She had to be lying… to be playing him…? She couldn't really mean…

'Yes… she does...I can feel her body responding… she wants ME… not you…' Heero felt anguish grip him.

"Very well." He nibbled her neck and released her. He made his way to a set of cabinets across the room and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Heero had been saving those… They were meant for a celebration… not this…

"He put these here to toast his victory with you after the presentation. The fool actually thought he'd get the chance…" After pouring himself a generous glass, he poured a second for her and approached. He circled her, eyes lingering in various places as he slowly sipped his wine.

"Mmm… so lovely… like an angel just waiting to be…" He paused and licked his lips. "Defiled." He offered her her glass and she took a sip… She was drinking with him... indulging with him...

"Are you just going to look?" Relena offered in the same seductive tone. Heero couldn't stand it! 

‘Your woman prefers me.’ The darkness taunted him again. 

"Patience, my dear…" His lips curled into a predatory grin. "I'll give you the fucking we both desperately deserve…" he sneered. Heero felt as though he'd be sick… "The kind _he_ never could give you…" He looked at her glass, still mostly full… She loved that wine. For her to not drink it could mean… He felt hope grip him for an instant...

'No… She's craving something else.' It teased. 'You will see…'

"Not thirsty?" Before she could answer, he took her wine away… "Oh well. There are… other thirsts to quench…" He walked over to the table and placed the glasses down, caressed the various implements on the table. 

"Labs like these have so many useful tools…" He stopped and picked up a scalpel. The dim light glinted off the blade. "This will do nicely…" 

'No!' Heero felt panic rise… He fought his way through… had to stop him.

'You can't stop me. Now sit back and be quiet while I do what we both have really wanted to do…' He made his way over to her, eyes roaming her body appreciatively. Heero had to admit: she was breathtaking...

"Hold still, my dear." He walked around her, one hand holding the scalpel and the other caressing her waist. With a flick of his wrist, he slashed the laces of her bodice and she felt the top of her gown loosen. He stopped in front of her and reached out, tearing the fabric off of her before pausing to frown. Her undershirt, held in place by her corset, remained. 

"How annoying it is… that you women wear so many layers…"

He traced down the lines of the lacing… These he cut slowly, one by one; his eyes never leaving her chest… Heero watched the creamy mounds rising and falling with her breathing… She was perfect… 

As the final lace snapped, the corset fell to the marble with a light 'thud'. He smiled in satisfaction and circled her once more, his arm snaking around her waist, his lips finding her neck… her clavicle… her shoulder… and then the fabric of her undershirt was torn away leaving her top half completely bare to his lecherous gaze.

Her naked breasts heaved as his eyes roamed her exposed flesh… He reached out and traced one finger down her jawline, then her throat and the valley between her breasts…

"So… smooth…" He went behind her again, his arms snaking around her as his splayed hands roamed her exposed flesh and reached up. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing tightly as he let out a groan and thrust himself against her. "So soft…. Much better than I had imagined…" He kissed her neck as his hands continued to explore before he roughly grabbed her shoulders and turned her, crushing his lips to hers, forcing his leg between hers as he began to pull up her skirts with one hand. He kissed his way down, nipping and biting as he went… He picked her up and carried her to the table and in one, swift move he brushed all books and notes onto the floor. His hands continued to hike up her skirts as he latched his lips around one breast. She let out a moan as his tongue swirled around it.... 

“Relena…” He growled as he dipped back down to take her other breast in his mouth… She raised one hand up into his hair as if to coax him onward…

'No…' Heero felt his heart breaking…

'I will show you how much she desires me instead… watch!'

"Say my name…" He said in a husky voice… she shook her head and the darkness raged. "SAY IT!" He screamed at her.

"I cannot." She uttered, breathlessly. 

"I AM HEERO!" He yelled. "Say it!" He growled. She licked her lips and offered a seductive smile… 

'See?'

"I want to call you something new… something stronger… for this... better man that was hiding inside…" A better man? Perhaps the darkness was right...

"Hm…" He grinned… "Hiding… Hyde… I like the sound of that."

"Hyde." She echoed back at him, her eyes heavy-lidded. "A real man." He leaned forward and kissed her again, all the way down until his lips reached her left breast… He licked it and toyed with the stiff nub… She moaned and arched her back...His left hand squeezing her right breast as his right hand snaked its way down to bunch up her skirts… It succeeded in making its way between her legs, his fingers sliding up toward her center… 

'So warm… I'm going to enjoy this, Heero…'

He released her breast and his lips curled into a menacing smile, possessive heat searing in his gaze...

"Hyde… wait." He growled low.

"What is it?"

"I have a request…" 

"You're hardly in a place to make anything of the sort."

"I suppose not, but," She took a breath. "Since this is to be my first… and last time… I want to… to see you too… to touch you…" Her voice was low and seductive… He stared at her for a moment, brows raised in confused apprehension.

'I told you.' The darkness laughed at him. 'She's a whore for a real man.' Heero wanted to die… to fade away… knowing she wanted this instead… it was almost too much...

"I suppose I can allow that." He stepped back and she sat up. Sliding off the table, she walked to him. He pulled off his shirt and he noticed her eyes greedily drinking him in. Hyde beamed with pride… 

Stepping forward, she reached out with tentative hands to touch him; he welcomed her ministrations as he let out a groan. Her eyes continued to admire him and he noticed her gaze fell on the evidence of his desire… Her cheeks heated in a maidenly blush… Heero had longed to see her in a similar situation, but never like this.

"I've...um...I've never done anything like this before…" He knew. "But I… I want to know… I want to learn… will you show me?" He smirked and stared at her a moment before his eyes glinted with lust.

"Come with me." He walked to the desk and sat on the chair.

"I should… take off my purse and gloves… I don't want anything to get in my way…" He nodded and she returned back to the table.

"I'm waiting." He growled.

Relena sauntered her way over to him: the hunger that blazed in him was almost too much... When she finally reached his lap, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her into his lap and crushed his lips against hers as he had so many times before. She slid her hands around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair. She kissed his neck, his collarbone and brought her hands around to his chest… Heero felt everything… and he wanted to enjoy it… but he couldn't… He felt sick… on the one hand, she was still admiring him, pleasuring him… on the other, it was Hyde she wanted...

"So… perfect…" He grinned and she shifted and her knee brushed against his erection. He groaned and his head rolled back. She ran her hands appreciatively down his chest to the top of his breeches… She leaned in and kissed his neck again, slowly lowering herself down. She slid down in his lap, her nipples pebbling hard against him. She continued lowering herself slowly… until she was kneeling in front of him… She gently caressed his clothed erection. He hissed and tossed his head back, fisting her hair. It felt too good… too good to be real and yet he couldn't… didn't… want this…

'Watch as your woman surrenders to me…'

'She wants _him…_ I… I can't…' He felt the void taking him… He didn't want to hear any more… the void was growing… deeper. He felt the murkiness of oblivion begin to swallow him…

'Goodbye… Relena…'

* * *

Relena felt bile rise in her throat as self-disgust threatened to overtake her. She knew the direness of the situation; knew that if she let on for even a minute how she truly felt it would doom them both but... Though Heero in body, the monster that looked at her so lustfully was someone entirely different and she couldn’t help the feeling that she was betraying Heero. 

‘Now is not the time, Relena… You have to do this… for Heero’s sake.’ Steeling her nerve, she continued with the ruse… 'Heero… I'll save you… no matter what it takes.'

Relena sauntered her way over to him: the hunger that blazed in his eyes drove her on with the hope that maybe, somehow, Heero liked what he saw as well. When she finally reached his lap, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her into his lap and crushed his lips against hers as he had so many times before. She slid her hands around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair. She kissed his neck, his collarbone and brought her hands around to his chest. 

"So… perfect…" Relena gasped. She meant it. It took all she had to remind herself that this was not her Heero… He grinned and she shifted, purposefully rubbing her knee against his erection. He groaned and his head rolled back. She ran her hands appreciatively down his chest to the top of his breeches… She leaned in and kissed his neck again, this time slowly lowering herself down. She needed an artery or a vein… She knew from her few studies where they were located… She slid down his pecs and abs, her nipples pebbling hard at the sensation of his bare skin against hers. She continued lowering herself slowly… until she was kneeling in front of him… gently caressing his clothed erection. He hissed and tossed his head back, fisting her hair. 

"That's it…" he hissed… "Go ahead." She caressed it again and felt it twitch... His head went back…

'Heero… I hope somehow you can feel this too… or find a way to forgive me if you can't…'

"I… um… I don't know what else to do… I'm sorry… I wasn't raised to- I mean… could you… tell me what you… what you want?"

"Hn." He was amused… her innocence amused him! "Pull down my breeches…" She reached up and gripped the top. He raised his hips slightly and she pulled… inch by inch… until he sprang free… full, and proud… and larger than she…

"Relena…" He hissed. She blushed, and looked up, taking a moment to find the artery… she placed her hands in her lap, out of his view and grabbed the syringe…

"I'm sorry… I've never… seen one before… I… it's… so big…" He grinned. 

"Of course… Now," he played with her hair… "Touch it." With the syringe firmly in her left hand, she reached up hesitantly, her face burning with a blush, and touched her fingertips to the velvety-soft skin. He sucked in a breath, his head going back as she continued to touch him… caressing him gently… Finally, when she was sure he wouldn't see, she raised the syringe, poked the needle in slowly, initially, rubbing his length to distract him… The needle slid into his femoral artery and she pushed down the plunger for all she was worth in the small hope of success. 

Realizing what had happened, he roared in sheer rage at her and ripped it from his skin but it was too late. The serum would already be coursing through his veins. He glared down at her, eyes ablaze with the fury of his deadly intent.

“You treacherous bitch!” He growled and latched his hands around her neck. As he began to squeeze the life from her, Relena focused on his eyes. Even as she felt the oxygen leaving her she knew he was returning. The darkness that had clouded the once deep, Prussian blue was clearing. She raised her hands as her strength faded, and cupped his face. 

‘It’s not your fault…’ She could see his eyes glazing as his consciousness struggled; the pain, the guilt… “None of this is your fault...Heero…’ she stroked his cheek even as her own consciousness wavered… ’I love you…’ She tried to convey this thought and she hoped to get through to him… as her last act… Her vision was closing in… going fuzzy… her mind… letting go… ‘I love…’

He released his hold and she felt the air fill her lungs as she gasped desperately. She clutched her throat and coughed, finding just enough strength to roll onto her side. Heero was thrashing into the darkness, knocking things over and groaning and growling as if grappling with an invisible enemy. She tried to call out to him, but her throat allowed nothing but a gasp. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. She tried to summon the strength… to go to his side… She reached for him… hoping… praying the antiserum would cure him and not… not… Oh god! If the measurements had been off… If his calculations had been wrong then the anti-serum could… could… tears stung her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she desperately reached out to him… 

‘Heero…’ 

His form stilled on the cold, marble floor; hunched and motionless… ‘no… please…’ She somehow found the strength to move. The floor was cold as death on her naked skin but she didn’t care… She managed to climb to her feet and stumble over to him… somehow… She fell to her knees, clumsy and awkward as she reached for him. He did not move; did not look at her but his eyes were open, expressionless voids.

“Heero.” Her voice came out a raspy whisper and she tried to raise his head to look at her…”Please…” Tears continued to pour down her cheeks as she shook him. Nothing. No response. She checked his pulse. He was alive. There was still hope. “I know you’re still there… You have to be… please…” She pulled him forward and rested his head in the crook of her neck. “Come back to me, Heero…” Time stood still as her soft sobs echoed in the darkness… and then his hand found hers… squeezed it gently… she pulled back. Light had returned to those eyes she loved so much…

“Relena…” His voice was soft… unsure. She nodded, a sob escaping her lips. 

“Yes.” He reached up and touched her face.

“You’re… alive…?” She nodded and grasped the hand against her cheek, placing a kiss on his palm. 

“Yes, Heero.”

“But I killed you…” She shook her head. “He told me I killed you…”

“No.” She smiled. “He tried to… but you wouldn’t let him… You saved me.” Heero shook his head.

“No… I did this…” He raised his other hand and traced the bruises on her neck.

“No, He did this… You would never hurt me. I know that.”

“Relena… He’s gone… His voice… it’s gone silent.” Her smile widened as she leaned her head in to touch her forehead to his.

“I’m so glad… I was so afraid… afraid the anti-serum may have…”

“Maybe it should have.”

“Don’t say that!”

“I’m ruined Relena. I can never show my face in society again. And you… I have failed you in every way… The experiment failed. I killed those men... I even…” He glanced down and his face paled. He looked like he would be sick and looked away from her. She remembered her naked chest… She made no move to hide it even as she felt herself blush again. “I… forced you to-” she shook her head.

“No, Heero, you didn’t… I mean, we didn’t… Whatever that voice in your head told you, he lied.” His eyes shot up to hers. “Those men are alive. Injured, but alive. They are under investigation for treason, although the council is keeping the exact details confidential. They don’t want to expose the secret business of the organization to the rest of the world…” He paused, as if taking in her words

“But you… I.... I f-forced…” He looked away from her. She shook her head again.

“No.... you didn’t.” His eyes went back to hers again, relief swirling in their depths. “Heero…” She cupped his face in her hands. “You won…” She smiled. “You defeated him… You came back to me.” 

“Relena…” She leaned in and kissed him, full and strong, all of her relief and love for him pouring out in that one gesture. He returned her kiss with a gentle need, his hands going into her hair. Slowly, the pressure lessened… She pulled back to find he had fallen asleep… She nearly laughed as she pulled him close, laying his head on her shoulder and stroking his thick, dark hair. 

“Finally… It’s over…” She, too, fell asleep, her head leaning on his in a mutual peace at the end of their own private battle...

  
  
  



End file.
